New student
by Nami1415
Summary: Roxas is a highschooler and is more of a 'wallflower' than an out going kid like his brother. He only has a small group of friends and keeps to himself, but will a dashing redhead change all that? Mainly AkuRoku, lotsa SoRiku, a tidbit of Cleon, maybe Zemyx.
1. Chapter 1

Me: Soooo. This is my first fanfic EVER so I'm kinda proud of myself…

Riku: So why are we here?

Me: OMFGZ, RIKU! *Tackles Riku* Ahem, sorry…Weeeell, I have multiple pairings in this story and its between you guys…

Sora: Do I WANT to know what pairings there are?

Me: AkuRoku, SoRiku. Cleon, Zemyx, etc, etc.

Cloud: Sooo… Leon and I are…..

Me: OMFGZ CLOUD! *tackles Cloud*

Sora: Axel, will you do the disclaimer?

Axel: *sigh* She doesn't own anything….. Besides the plot.

* * *

"ROXAS!" Sora whined, running to catch up to me, "WAIT UUUUP!" I stopped abruptly, making him crash into me. I sighed, my brother was such a klutz sometimes. "Hurry up Sora, we're gonna be late for school….. Again." Sora pouted, "Why do we have to go to dumb school anyways?" I rolled my eyes, "To get smart but by the looks of it, school won't help you." Sora folded his arms, "Heeey! That was mean Roxas!" I rolled my eyes again, "You don't say." I walked faster leaving a whining Sora behind me.

I was in a bad mood today, my ultimate lifeline(AKA my computer) crashed, throwing half of my life into nonexistence. I finally reached my school, my face lighting up as I saw my best friends, Hayner, Pence and Olette waving to me from the front doors. I ran up to them happily giving hugs and high fives. I told them about my computer and the rest of my weekend and we all decided to meet up after school to talk more. As Pence started telling us about his weekend, my eyes caught sight of something bright red. _Bright red hair?_ I thought, _who dyes their hair that way?_ The red hair finally pushed through the crowd, revealing the owner. I gasped, the owner was a tall student, one I had never seen before. _He must be new._ I thought.

He was at least 6 feet tall, nice toned body with muscled arms that showed through his shirt and he had tattoos on his face that were shaped like upside down triangles. His eyes were a fantastic emerald green that looked around confused. _He looks…. Gorgeous._ Roxas shook his head, a blush tinting his cheeks, _NO! I like girls. Girls with curves, long hair, tall, pretty green eyes, maybe a red head, tattoos…_ Roxas shook his head again, trying to get rid of the redheads image in his mind. He quickly walked into his classroom and sat down.

"Class, I'd like you to welcome a new exchange student. Today is his first day, so be nice to him." She paused, looking towards the door, "Come on in, Axel, we don't bite." When the new student walked in, Roxas sat up straight in his chair, his eyes as big as saucers. It was the guy from before. The teacher smiled at the student, "Class, this is Axel. He's from Ireland and he'll be here for the rest of this year." Axel scratched his head and smiled sheepishly, "Uh, hi." Roxas gulped, his voice was deep and muscular and it matched perfectly with his look. "Axel, why don't you sit next to…." The teacher trailed off, looking around the room for an empty seat for Axel. The teacher looked straight at Roxas and smiled. _Oh god, no, PLEASE no_ Roxas pleaded hoping some higher force would listen to them. "Roxas, The blondie in the white and black shirt." The teacher finished. Roxas groaned internally, now the cute foreign exchange student would see what a klutz he was…. Wait…. Cute? While Roxas was psyching himself out mentally, Axel had walked over to his table.

"Hey shortie, the names Axel, got it memorized?" Roxas looked up at Axel, "Uh… Hello." Axel sat down, "So what have we been doing in class so far, Shortie?" Roxas glared at him, "My name's Roxas, not shortie." Axel put his hands up, "Okay, okay, sorry." Roxas looked back at the teacher. "Soooo….. What have we been doing in class?" Roxas's head quickly turned to face Axel, "Oh! Sorry, Um.. We've been learning about World War II and the damage it caused Japan." Axel nodded, "Okay, thanks." Then they both turned to face the teacher.

Axel's POV:

What can I say, I get lost easily. I managed to get myself lost in a small school in under 3 minutes. I can be such a retard sometimes. Right now I was being stampeded by 2,000 high schoolers who seemed to all going the opposite direction of me. "Deabhal." I cursed under my breath. Finally the never ending tsunami of people came to an end and I took a deep breath. Out of the corner of my eye I spotted a head with unruly honey blonde hair on top of it. _What a pretty color._ I thought. _I wonder who she is…._ The blonde turned around and started walking. _Oops… Who HE is._ He thought, laughing. Axel gasped when two bright, sky-blue eyes locked onto his venom green ones. Time seemed to stop. He could hear his heart beating in his ears and he couldn't look away. But the blonde blushed and looked away, running into a nearby classroom.

I walked to the office to get my list of classes, the whole time thinking of the honey blonde cutie. I got my list and looked at it. My first class was… Ugh, History, Room 130 with . I trudged to the room and knocked, classes have probably started. Mrs. Tifa stuck her head out. "Hey! You're the new kid, welcome to Twilight town high! Just wait outside and I'll tell you when to come in." "Uh…. Okay." With a final smile she ran back into her classroom. I sat outside for less than a minute until I heard, "Come on in Axel, we don't bite." _God,_ I thought, _15 minutes at this school and I already feel like a kid._ I walked in sheepishly, scratching my head, "Uh, Hi." I mentally kicked myself, _'Uh, hi'! You're such an idiot. _"Axel!" The teacher said, I snapped back into reality and looked up, "You can sit next to….. Roxas, the blondie in the white and black shirt." I scanned the room until I found a blonde with a black and white shirt. When I found him, I smiled. _Well, well, well. Lookie here. It's that cute blonde from before._ when he heard his name called, he looked like he was just chosen for a human sacrifice. I smirked and walked over to him.

Later that day…..

History just ended and Axel need major help getting around the school, "Soooo… Whats your next class, Roxas?" Roxas looked up from putting his stuff in his bag, "Um, biology with . Why?" Axel mentally fist pumped, more time with the blonde hottie, "Weeell, That means I'm in your next class. So, can we walk together?" Roxas raised an eyebrow, "Uh… Sure."

They soon departed to go to their next class, "Umm. Roxas?" The blonde looked up at the redhead, "Yeah?" The redhead bit his lip, "N-never mind." Roxas raised an eyebrow, "Okay…" The rest of the walk was surrounded by an awkward silence. "Soooo…" Roxas started, "This is your new biology class with vexen. We'll probably be dissecting some poor beast today….Again." Axel wrinkled his nose, dissecting things sounded gross and he didn't have a very strong stomach. He sighed and followed Roxas to his seat, sitting in the one next to him. Mr. Vexen strode in with a white lab coat with his hands behind his back. "Welcome back again students, today we start with a new specimen, the common bull frog. Now everyone pick up your scalpels." Class didn't end well that day. Lets just say Axel managed to lose half of his breakfast during the first incision. Roxas felt sorry for Axel and took him to the nurse.

"Geez Roxas, I'm sorry." Axel apologized. Roxas waved him away, "It's okay. I'll just get a change of clothes in the nurse's office… You should get one too." Axel felt his face heat up. Here he just met this super cute blondie and he throws up on him. That's just perfect.

Roxas knocked on the door to the nurse's office, "Hello? Mrs. Yuffie?" No one answered so they walked inside. "Hello? Hmm, must be on her break. Well, I know where the clothes are so follow me." Axel followed him to a filing cabinet. Roxas opened it and pulled out a dark red shirt. "I think this'll fit you." Axel took it gingerly from him, "Go raibh maith agat," Roxas looked over his shoulder, "Hmm?" "Err, Thanks." Roxas's moth formed an 'o' and then he went back to finding a shirt. When he found one, he pulled is black and white one off and dropped it on the floor. Axel blushed, the blonde had a nice, toned back. His eyes drifted lower till he was looking at his butt, _Nice ass too._ He thought. Axel gulped when Roxas turned around, still shirtless. Man, he hat a six pack too! Roxas wasn't just cute, he was HOT! "What're you waiting for?" Axel turned away from Roxas and pulled off his shirt. Now it was Roxas's turn to gawk. Axel was toned, but kinda buff. He was tan with a small hourglass figure…. Roxas blushed and shook his head, looking away from the captivating body. _Don't deny it Roxas!_ Something in his head said, _He's gorgeous and you know it!_ Roxas blushed. _But I'm not gay!_ he responded,_ Oh really? Then why are you checking him out? _the voice taunted. Roxas realized he was and quickly turned around. _WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH ME?_

* * *

_Riku:… That's it?_

_Me: Yes, for the time being._

_Sora: You're just gonna leave them at the nurses office? Alone? _

_Me:Yeah. Why? (Riku and sora exchange glances and I get it) UGH! SICKOS!_

_Cloud:Who's a sicko?_

_Me: Riku and Sora, they can't keep their minds out of the gutter._

_Riku: In our defense, it is a fanfic, we've learned to expect the worst. _

_Me: Touché…. Review! Please! I'd like some feedback! _


	2. Chapter 2

Well, welcome back to an exciting new chapter of 'New Student'. I want to thank TheAnnoyingVoice and Meeka-Eela for reviewing my first chapter. You guys rock! Well, lets get back to the story.

DISCLAIMER:

Unfortunately I DON'T own Kingdom Hearts. If I did….. Nevermind.

* * *

Roxas's POV:

I walked out of the nurses room as fast as I could. Why did I have these conflicting feelings? I mean, he's a guy and I'm a guy, there's nothing between us….. Right? I bit my lip. It was getting close to switching classes and I couldn't go back to Mr. Vexen's like this. Meh, one skipped class won't hurt. I stealthily snuck out a door and went to my favorite spot to hang out, my tree. The back of my high school also connects to the back of my old middle school, and I snuck out here often. I climbed up the familiar branches to the top. I sat in my secret pocket between the dark green leaves and relaxed against its trunk. My eyes slid shut as I heard the leaves rustling in the wind.

"Roxas?" I heard someone call. I opened one eye to see who was intruding on my sanctuary when I spotted a blotch of bright red out of the corner of my eye.

"GYAH!" I screamed sitting up too quickly and loosing my balance. I reached for a nearby branch but I missed. I was falling backwards, 10 feet in the air.

"ROXAS!" Axel yelled, running towards me, trying to catch me. I was paralyzed, I couldn't even scream. I squeezed my eyes shut, waiting to feel the immense pain I would feel when I hit the ground. Instead, I landed into something soft and warm. I slowly opened my eyes, afraid I was still falling but my fears stopped when I saw red hair, soft green eyes, and triangular tattoos.

"Ax…el?" I asked. He smiled softly, making my heart flutter.

"Hey shortie." He responded. His face was extremely close to mine. My heart was beating faster now. I couldn't look away from him. He looked…. Embarrased? "Umm, Roxas, can you get off of me? You're kind of suffocating my legs." I blushed, quickly standing up.

"S-sorry Axel." I apologized. My face was probably as red as a tomato now.

He stood up and laughed, "No problem, ghile."

I tilted my head, "Gee-lay?" I asked, utterly confused.

Axel laughed, but blushed. "I'll tell you later…. Mo ghra." With that Axel spun around and gracefully walked away. Leaving me red faced and confused.

* * *

Axel's POV:

Okay, this kid is different. I would never say that to a boy. Heck! I would probably never say that to a girl! But, Roxas is different . He's special. First of all the boy is gorgeous, honey blonde hair that shimmers in the sun, sea-blue eyes that rival the very ocean, the palest skin like ivory, and a small, perfect figure that is feminine yet masculine at the same time. He's perfect, and not just on the outside, he's funny, a great friend, trustworthy, easy to get along with, kind, cute, and so many other things. You'd think all the girls would be all over him, yet he seems to be left alone for most of the time…

"HEY AXEL!" My thoughts were disrupted by someone and I looked up in anger to see my best friend, Demyx, running towards me.

I sighed, "Hey Dem, what's up?" Demyx stopped in his tracks and stared at me. "What?" I asked.

He walked up to me, "Axel, something's bothering you, I can tell…" I bit my lip, damn Demyx for being able to read people so well.

"Well, I haven't been feeling well lately…" I lied, scratching my head. It didn't work.

"Axel, you can't lie, you're terrible at it." Demyx sighed, shaking his head and crossing his arms. "AND I know you way too well." Demyx looked straight at me and I gulped. When Demyx looks straight at you, he doesn't just look at you. He peers deep into your soul. I swear, that boy can glance at you and immediately know your favorite color, where you were born, and your blood type.

"Dem, really, I think I'm coming down with a cold so-"

"You've met someone…" He interrupted. Bulls eye, and my reaction probably told him he was right. I could feet heat rising up to my face.

I laughed, trying to play it off, "Well, yeah Demyx, I met a lot of people today. I mean, I met Mrs. Tifa and Mr. Vexen, and-"

"No." He stopped me. "You met someone special… A blond right?" Okay, I was probably as red as my hair now. Demyx squealed, "OMG! I WAS RIGHT! Who is she? What's she look like?"

I bit my lip, "Um, Demyx. I gotta expl-"

"Ooh! Is that her over there?" He interrupted again, pointing behind me. I turned around to see Roxas blushing profusely.

Roxas scratched his head, "U- uh, sorry, um, you dropped your phone so I was gonna bring it back to you and I, uh, yeah."

Demyx covered his hand over his mouth, "Oh my god, I'm sorry. It's just, at a glance you really look like a girl. Jeez, I'm not helping am I."

Roxas laughed, "It's okay, I get that a lot." I felt my heart beat faster. God, he looked like an angel when he laughed. I could look at him forever, smiling and laughing like that. Suddenly, an elbow contacted my side and I wheezed. Freaking Demyx.

Demyx smiled at Roxas, "Sorry, Axel and I are supposed to go somewhere. We're really sorry. It was nice meeting you though Roxas."

Roxas smiled, "It was nice meeting you too! Well, bye guys. See you tomorrow!" With that, Demyx grabbed my wrist and yanked me away from my beloved angel.

Wait…. Beloved angel? I shook my head. I just met the kid! Demyx pulled me into an alley and turned around to face me.

He raised a questioning eyebrow and waited for me to explain, "His name is Roxas, Demyx. I met him today, he's probably my first friend at this school, and no, I don't think about him in that way."

Demyx folded his arms, "Uh huh. Then why were you drooling all over him?"

I blushed, "I-I was drooling?" God, Roxas was smart, he was bound to figure it out if I was always checking him out! What if he tells everyone? Wait, but I'm not gay…. Am I?

Demyx laughed, "Y-you're fighting between yourself, right? Axel, if you're checking a boy out, you're either bi or gay." Well, there's another factor in the equation. "Follow me Axel, I'll train you to be able to explain your feelings, with pizzaz." I was dragged into Demyx's house so he could train me. God, kill me now!

* * *

Roxas's POV:

I walked home after saying bye to Demyx and Axel. Wondering what horrors awaited me at home. I unlocked the door and walked in.

"I'm home!" I called. My brother sprinted down the hall and enveloped me into a bear hug.

"ROXY! YOU'RE HOME!" I struggled out of his grasp,

"Yeah Sora, I'm home. Where's Cloud?"

Sora giggled, "With Leon…."

I raised my eyebrow, "With Leon? At 4:30? It's too early for a date."

"They went to a bar." Sora explained. In that case, we probably won't see them till tomorrow. I sighed and walked to my room. My dad is so gay. Don't get me wrong, he's awesome, but ever since he figured it out, he's been… Different… And unfortunately, I think he's made an impression on me.

After I thought that, I started thinking about Axel. He seemed like the rebellious type, with the red hair and tattoos, but he was kind and sweet and handsome… I sighed. And he's probably not gay. I laid down on my bed and rolled onto my side.

_He can't like me…_ I thought, _he's a boy… _And with that, I fell asleep, afraid Axel didn't have the same feelings that I did.

* * *

So, that's it for this chapter. I'm leaving for Hawaii and I'm gonna be gone for 2 weeks. So I wanted to post this before I left. I'll try to squeeze in another chapter, but don't get your hopes up too high! Thanks for reading my fanfic and please review it! It helps me get the next chapter out sooner!


	3. Chapter 3

I am so so so so sosososososo sorry I haven't updated! I've been in Hawaii….. And get this! I don't look like a vampire anymore! I guess that's what happens when you live in Alaska…

Anyways! Here's a new chapter for you fans to chow down on. Plus, I added a little zemyx into this chapter :3. Btw, I don't own anything.

Axel's Pov:

It had been 2 months since I came to this school. I had gotten a lot of friends and Roxas and I became best friends. I got good grades and continued my studies. Everything seemed perfect, but it wasn't.

I didn't just want to be friends with Roxas. I constantly tried to tell him, but I bailed at the last second. Demyx tried to coach me into being gay, but it was impossible.

"Axel, its simple. Just look at me and my Zexy!" Demyx said as he wrapped his arms around Zexion's waist.

Zexion let out an exasperated sigh, "Demyx, let go. I love you, but this is a really good book."

Demyx smiled and put his forehead against Zexion's, "I love it when you play hard to get… It's so… Sexy."

Zexion blushed and looked away, "D- Demyx, stop it."

"Oh, I don't really think you want me to stop" He whispered seductively, licking the outer shell of Zexion's ear.

Zexion gasped and shivered in delight, "Demyx…" He breathed.

Demyx pulled Zexion closer, so they were chest to chest, "I told you…" Demyx purred and began nipping at his jaw line and made his way down to Zexion's neck. As he bit Zexion's sensitive neck, Zexion let out a moan.

I bit my lip and looked away, I felt like I was intruding so I slipped into the room Demyx had given me to stay in and stayed there for the rest of the night. So that's how lovers acted. I imagined if Roxas and I ever became lovers… I licked my lips at the image in my mind. I shook my head, trying to get rid of it. If I kept thinking that, then every time I see Roxas, that would play through my mind. I changed and laid down on my futon, trying to clear my mind so I could sleep.

Roxas's Pov:

I was walking to homeroom, it was just a normal Monday, right? No, no it wasn't. I hadn't gotten any sleep last night, I kept thinking about, well, Axel…. And now, I had been invited to hang out with Namine and Kairi! The HOTTEST twins in the whole school! I was excited, but I wanted to invite Axel too… They wouldn't let me….. I still haven't confessed my true feelings, but I would finally conquer it! Today was the day! I took a deep breath and started looking for him. Suddenly, I heard,

"Roxas!"

I turned around and smiled, "Hey Namine, how are you?"

She smiled, "Good! How about you?"

"I'm good." I sighed.

Namine bit her lip, "I- I'm sorry Axel couldn't hang out with us."

I shook my head, "It's fine Namine. You didn't say no, your sister did…"

Namine blushed, "I'm sorry she's so stubborn. You see, I think she invited you because you're the closest person to your brother."

I raised an eyebrow, "My brother? What has he got to do with this?"

Namine rolled her eyes, "Kairi has got the hots for Sora."

I blushed, "O-oh…"

An akward silence filled the air as I thought about it.

"Wait. If Kairi wants to hang out with my brother, then you'll be by yourself."

Namine giggled, "No, because you'll be there… It'll be like a…. double date."

My heart dropped, I liked Namine, but not in that way. "N-Namine, I-I'm sorry, I, well, I'm not strai-"

"Don't worry, I know." Namine said, smiling.

I flushed, "Y- you knew? How?"

Namine giggled again, "Don't worry, it's not EXTREMELY obvious. I could just tell by the way you look at him."

My face grew a shade darker, "I-I-I uh.."

"Roxas, have you told him?"

I bit my lip and shook my head.

She clicked her tounge. "Roxas, your window of opportunity is closing."

"I know… I'm just scared he won't feel the same….." I sighed.

She smiled, "Don't worry. Everything will work out juuust fine."

I looked at her, my expression asking for answers. She smiled, stood up and walked away. "Oookay…" I said.

Yeah, short and crappy, I know. But I can't really work on my fanfic because I'm packing! I'm moving to Colorado Springs. I dunno how this story is going, I only wanted like, 4 chapters for this story, but I have a lot more to explain…. Meh.

So, review and tell me what you thought!


	4. Chapter 4

Soooo, new chapter…. I'm sosososo sorry I haven't updated as much as I should have! Well, I hope you all like this chapter because I have been pondering over it so much! I want to thank TheAnnoyingVoice for helping me with the plot! I made this chapter mostly Axel's point of view. I hope you all like it!

DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Kingdom Hearts no matter how much I wish I did.

Roxas's POV:

"Roxas, will you go on the date? I mean, I know you're gay, so can we just go as friends?" Namine asked.

I laughed, "I guess so Namine, just because we're friends and you're sister doesn't go all psycho on you."

She laughed, "Thanks, you totally just saved my life."

"Namine, you're really nice and understanding. Thank you." I said, smiling at her.

She blushed, "N- no problem."

I laughed at her shyness, "I'll be there, so what time is it?"

"Um, 8:30, I think. I'll give you my number so if you have any questions or anything, just call me."

I saluted her, "Yessir!"

She lightly punched my arm and laughed.

Axel's POV:

I clenched my jaw as I watched Roxas and Namine whisper and laugh underneath the tree. I didn't know what they were talking about, but I didn't like it one bit. He was smiling so sincerely, his halo of hair shining in the sun. That stupid perky blond bitch was taking my Roxy! I glared at her one final time before I spun around and walked away.

"Riku, I'm just tired, I give up." I sighed.

Riku looked at me with a confused look, "Huh?"

I ignored him, "He just doesn't get it. I can't get him to realize."

"Wha- Realize? Who? What are you talking about?"

I looked at him like he was the biggest idiot on the Earth, "Roxas, you idiot! He doesn't realize I like him!"

"…. You like Roxas?"

I groaned and ran my hand through my hair, "Yes Riku, I like Roxas."

"Oh. Okay." He replied, then went back to his lunch.

I gaped at him, "T-that's it? No, 'Oh my god, really?' "

He rolled his eyes, "Axel, I'm not a girl. And if you want Roxas, just tell him."

"But what if he doesn't like me back?" I yelled.

Riku looked at me with a blank expression, "Axel, don't be such a dumbass. If you tell him about your feelings, he'll slowly fall in love with you. It's happen on every chick flick I've ever watched."

"You think so?" I said, my voice full of hope, "Wait, you watch chick flicks?"

Riku faced me, "Dude, the gayest person on Earth lives in my house, every other Friday he gets to pick out a movie for movie night. What do you think he's going to get?"

I winced at the thought, "Is Kadaj that gay?"

Riku glared at me, "What do you think?"

"Jesus, I feel sorry for you." I said, shaking my head in pity.

Riku just rolled his eyes and went back to his sandwich. I sighed and went back to my sandwich contemplating on how I should go about this situation when out of the corner of my eye, I saw Roxas and his brother heading straight toward me.

"Hey Axel!" Roxas called, waving at me. I smiled and waved back, "Mind if we sit here?"

I shook my head, "Nope, go ahead."

Riku looked up to see who I was talking to and instantly blushed. He looked down at his sandwich and refused to make eye contact with me. I was about to ask him what was wrong when he mumbled, "I-I finished my lunch so I'm gonna get my stuff for next class. Bye Axel." Before I could say anything he walked away. I glanced over at the twins and saw that Sora was staring with a longing look after him.

He took a deep breath and looked at me, "Axel, does Riku hate me?"

It took all that I had not to laugh, "Um, no actually. He's just moody. He got the 24 hour flu and is feeling crummy."

"Oh." Sora said, still looking sadly at the door where Riku had gone through. He was quiet for a moment before he perked up and smiled at me, "Well, if you see him later, tell him I hope he feels better."

I nodded and smiled at the bubbly brunette, "Sure thing Sora. Anyways, how have you two been?"

Roxas smiled at me, "I'm pretty good. Though Mr. Vexen was acting like a smartass as usual and made me explain to the class why it was wrong to mix calcium chloride, sodium, and vinegar to make a sulfuric acid. He just knew I had no idea what he was talking about."

Sora giggled, "You looked like an idiot out there."

Roxas elbowed his twin, "Anyways," He continued, facing me, "How are you?"

I shrugged, "Meh, I'm ok. It's been kind of an uneventful day."

Suddenly I heard someone running up to our table, "Hey Sora! " I rolled my eyes and groaned. It was Kairi.

Sora ignored me and smiled at her, "Hey Kairi! What's up?"

She shrugged, "Nothing, just wanted to say hi."

I fake smiled at her, "Well, that's nice."

She smirked at me and faced Sora again, "So, are you coming to the movies?"

"I guess so." Sora replied.

"That's great!" Kairi squealed. "Ok, that's all I wanted to ask. Bye guys! See you later Sora!"

Sora waved after her. Roxas and I just stared at him in disbelief. Sora stopped and looked at us, "What?"

We both rolled our eyes and went back to our lunches.

After lunch, I went to my locker and got my books. "Hey Axel." I turned around.

"What is it Xion?"

She shrugged, "Just wanted to talk with my friend. Did you hear the rumor going around?"

"Xion, I'm not a girl. I don't gossip."

She ignored me, "Apparently, Roxas and Namine are a couple now."

I stopped. Was it true? Were they together now? Damn, that bitch moves fast. "Really?"

"Yep, they're going to some movie for their first date."

"That's cool. I'll go congratulate him later."

Xion raised an eyebrow, "Really? Congratulate him? I expected you to be upset."

"Upset? Why would I be upset?"

Xion let out an exasperated sigh, "Because it's so obvious you like him!"

I bit my lip, "I have no idea what you're talking about. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to get to class."

With that I slammed my locker shut and walked to my class. School went by like a blur and all I could focus on was the rumor. Was it true? Was it possible that they really were going out? Maybe I should ask Demyx for help. He'd know what to do.

~LATER THAT DAY~

"Demyx, I don't know what to do!" I yelled after I told him the whole story between Roxas and I .

Demyx put his hand on my shoulder. "There's only one thing we can do."

I raised an eyebrow, "What? What can we do?"

"We must…" He paused dramatically, "SPY ON THEIR FIRST DATE!"

I looked at him skeptically, "I dunno. In every movie I've seen with relationship problems, if the guy or girl decides to spy on them, it usually backfires."

He elbowed me, "C'mon Ax, just try it! It'll be fun!"

I sighed, "Okay, fine."

"Now, we need to go incognito, so we don't get found ou-"

"What are you two idiots planning?" I heard Zexion ask from behind Demyx.

"Ulp!" Demyx turned to face his boyfriend, "Uh, nothing Zexy. Just stupid stuff."

Zexion raised an eyebrow, "Is that so?"

"Yep!" Demyx laughed nervously.

Zexion smiled seductively, "I hope so."

Demyx gulped as Zexion got closer to him, "I wouldn't want my Demy cheating on me."

Zexion wrapped his arms around Demyx's neck, "I would just…. Die."

Zexion leaned in to kiss Demyx then let go of him and spun around, "Ok, you two have fun now!" He sang and went into the other room.

"Wow." I said staring at Demyx, who seemed to have been turned to stone, "You okay?"

"I-I'm fine." Demyx squeaked.

"So, disguises?"

Demyx faced me, "Yes. We need to hide you're very obvious red hair." Demyx walked to his closet and pulled out a ski hat, "How about this?"

"No." I said. Sure I was spying, but I needed to look good in case he found out.

Demyx pulled out a beret, "This?"

I glared at him, "Does it LOOK like I'd wear it?"

"Nope, I'll put it back." Demyx pulled out a cowboy hat and glanced at me, "No, am I right?"

I folded my arms and shook my head.

Demyx then pulled out a sleek black fedora, "Is this okay?"

I smiled, "Yeah, that ones good."

Demyx exhaled, "Good, that's my last hat. So, when's the movie?"

I bit my lip, "Umm, I'm not sure."

Demyx sighed, "Do you know who MIGHT know when the movie is or what time it is?"

I thought about it, who knew anything and everything about the students? "Xion!"

"What are you waiting for? Call her!"

I quickly pulled out my phone and called her, "Yello? This is Xion!"

"Hi Xion, it's Axel." I sighed

"Wassup?" She asked.

"Well, You remember how you told me Namine and Roxas were going on a movie date tonight?" I asked, rubbing the back of my head.

"Yeeees."

"W-what movie is it and what time is it?" I stuttered.

Xion was silent, then I heard her start laughing, "So you DO care!"

I blushed, "M-maybe."

She just kept laughing, "O-o-okay, pfft, I'll help you. Haha. It's at 9:30, they're watching Men In Black 3. Good luck lover boy! Pff-HAHAHA!" Then she hung up.

I blushed harder and faced Demyx, "Its at 9:30."

"Cool, well, that's is 15 minutes so grab your hat and lets go!" Demyx yelled.

~DURING THE MOVIE~

I didn't pay attention to the movie at all, just the blond pair 3 rows in front of us. They were sharing popcorn. SHARING POPCORN! They were sitting so close together, They're hands were almost touching.

I sat there watching them jealously from above until the movie was over. Once it was over I quickly stood up and walked down the alley with Demyx right behind me. Before I opened the door, I heard someone call my name.

"Axel! Hey!"

I turned around, damn, it was Roxas. "Hey Roxas, what's up?"

He shrugged, "Just watching the movie with Nami."

Great, now they had nicknames! I couldn't compete with this chick. She was pretty, smart, and funny. I scowled.

"Here?" Roxas ended. I snapped out of my thoughts.

"Huh?" I asked.

Roxas laughed, "I said, what are you-"

"Roxas! Namine!" Someone yelled.

We all looked to see who it was. Kairi was sprinting towards us, "Sooo, how was the movie?"

Namine and Roxas looked at each other. Roxas put his arm around her, "It was great! We loved it."

Kairi giggled, I stewed, "That's great!" Kairi said. "Well, I'll leave you two lovebirds alone now. See you at home Nam!" Kairi ran off.

Omniscient POV (Means like a god point of view)

Roxas turned to face Axel, "So, Why are you here?"

Axel wanted to scream, his feelings for Roxas that everyone told him were so obvious were just not reaching Roxas. Axel was so angry and mad and tired, he just snapped.

"I'm here with my boyfriend, Demyx." He pulled Demyx close to him and wrapped his arms around his waist.

"What?" Roxas and Namine yelled in unison.

Roxas felt like his heart was ripped out of his chest. Axel, his secret crush from the moment he saw him, already had a boyfriend. The only person in the world who he was ready to die for, didn't return his feelings.

"A-Axel, you have a boyfriend?" Namine asked, knowing how devoted Roxas was to Axel.

Axel folded his arms, "Yes, you got a problem with me being gay?"

Namine shook her head, "No, I just had no idea. Well, Roxas and I better get going! You two enjoy the rest of your evening!" With that, Namine dragged heartbroken Roxas out of the theater and to his house.

Roxas was in a daze, he felt like he wasn't sitting in his room being comforted by Namine. No, he felt like he was somewhere dark and cold. Namine didn't know what to do. Her new friend just had his heart torn apart by his crush. Namine made Roxas go to bed as she made a plan to get the two boys together. Namine kissed the top of his head and left. On Monday, she planned to set that boy straight.

~MONDAY~ (still omniscient)

On Monday, Roxas wasn't at school. When anyone asked Sora, he just said he wasn't feeling well. No one except for Namine had no idea what was wrong with Roxas. Namine was searching for Axel. Axel was actually talking to Riku underneath the tree. When Namine found him, she walked straight up to Axel and slapped him. Riku looked stunned, little sweet, kind Namine just slapped Axel?

Namine screamed, "You idiot! How can you not see?" She hit him between every word, "You stupid, stupid, stupid, idiot! You're killing him!"

Axel was trying to block her blows, "What? Who? Why are you attacking me?"

"I can't believe you!" She cried, striking him harder, "You rip out his heart and you have no idea?"

"Wha? Who are you talking about you crazy girl?"

Namine glared at Axel with tears in her eyes "You're not good enough for him." With that she ran away, leaving Axel confused.

Axel looked at Riku for some explanation, Riku shook his head, "I've never seen Namine act like that. Axel, you must have done something really bad to make her act like that." \

Axel sat and pondered what she was talking about when he thought,_ W-wait, did she mean…._

At home Roxas was seeping into the depths of despair. He wished he could die to take away the heartache and pain he was feeling right now. No pain was as bad as this. Axel didn't like him back. So, this is what unrequited love feels like. All those girls he turned down in his life and poor Namine. He knew she liked him since 3rd grade and he turned her down, told her he was gay and she was fine with it. She hid her pain, and comforted him when he was heartbroken. _Oh, the irony he thought bitterly and turned over and went to sleep._

_Well, that's it for this chapter, sorry for grammar/spelling errors as well as the HUGE amount of overdramatic-ness used to create this story. It's worse than a soap opera. Anyways, review! It helps me get a new chapter out sooner!_


	5. Chapter 5

Okay. First of all, I want to say, I will continue this story! My family and I have driven down from Fairbanks, through Canada and back into Alaska to Haines and caught a ferry. THE STUPID FERRY HAD NO INTERNET! Then we finally get here and get furniture so I just hung out in our house unpacking. So I've been stuck for about 5 weeks without face book, grooveshark, google and fan fiction. T^T it was torture! Anyways, I'm taking TheAnnoyingVoice's criticism and I'm going to stop switching point of view changes. I was told that even though they were labeled, it was confusing. So I'm probably just gonna use omniscient point of view, which if you don't know, is like an overall point of view.

You see everyone's thoughts and such. Sooo… Yeah. Enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: me no own Kingdom Hearts.

Roxas had been missing from school for 5 days, _"Probably sick."_ Axel thought. Also, on Monday, Namine slapped Axel and said he wasn't good enough for someone. Axel couldn't think about who she was talking about, but he had never seen Namine act like that, even when her older sister stole her boyfriend. She was always calm, sweet little Namine. She never got mad, yet she was screaming at Axel and even hit him. Axel shrugged, maybe she was PMSing or something. He walked to his locker to get his books.

"Hey! Axel!" Someone called behind him.

Axel spun around and bit his lip as he saw an angry Xion stomping towards him, "Hi Xion."

"No time for that!" She snapped, "What the hell did you do to Roxas?"

Axel furrowed his brow, "What? I didn't do anything to Roxas."

Xion narrowed her eyes, "Okay then, why isn't he here?"

Axel shrugged, "I dunno! Maybe he's sick or something!"

"Axel! You're such an idiot! What did you do at the movie theater?" She yelled.

Axel stepped back, "N-nothing! He just caught me spying on him and I said I was there with my boyfriend!"

Xion sighed and rubbed her temples, "Oh my god. You didn't. Tell me you didn't."

"Uh… I didn't?"

Xion snapped. She grabbed Axel by his shirt and slammed him into the lockers, "If Roxas doesn't come back to school by Wednesday next week, I'm going to castrate you." She let go of Axel and left.

Axel rubbed the back of his head and watched her leave, _"Jeez."_ He thought, _"What the heck is wrong with the girls here?"_ He went to his next class, literature, which was a bore without the beautiful blond to help lighten it up with a joke or two. All he had was Riku. Cold, humorless, stony faced Riku. Who only seemed to lighten up when Sora was around. Which reminded him, why had the usually bubbly brunette seem so sober this week? _"I'll ask him at lunch. He'll probably know what happened to Roxas too."_ He thought. Lunch was is 3 hours, so he had a while to go. He sighed and listen to the monotone voice of his teacher droning on and on about dead guys that nobody really cares about.

He went through history, biology and algebra II until it was finally lunch. When the bell rang he leaped out of his seat and ran to the cafeteria. He scanned the large room for a head with spiky brown hair. Finally he saw him, chatting with… _"uh oh."_ Axel thought, _"He's with Namine and Xion."_ Axel bit his lip and weighed out if he really needed to know what was wrong with Roxas even if it meant getting castrated. After thinking it over, Axel took a deep breath and walked over to the three. They were all laughing at something, but when the girls looked up, their faces darkened. Sora looked at them, confused, but when he saw what they were glaring at, he understood.

Sora ignored them, "Hey Axel!" He said brightly.

Axel let out a deep breath of air, Sora didn't seem to want to kill him, "Hi Sora. Hey, can I talk to you?"

The girls intensified their glares and Axel stopped.

Sora shot a look at Namine and Xion that made them stop. "Sure, lets go in the hall."

Axel and Sora walked into the hallway, "Um, I wanted to ask if something was wrong with your brother."

Sora raised an eyebrow, _"So he hasn't figured it out yet…"_ "Why do you ask?"

Axel rubbed the back of his neck, "Uh, well, I wanted to know if he was, um, okay."

Sora folded his arms, "Well, he's not."

Axel took a step towards Sora, "What's wrong? Is he in the hospital?"

"No! Are you serious? You haven't figured it out yet?" Sora asked.

"Figured out what?" Axel yelled. "I have no idea what happened to your brother!"

"Good!" Sora yelled, "You don't deserve to know!"

Sora turned around to leave, but Axel caught his arm, "Sora! I care about your brother, if something is wrong, I NEED to know."

Sora narrowed his eyes, "Why? Why do you care about him so much?"

Axel clenched his jaw and let Sora's arm go. Why did he care about him so much? "B- because I like him."

"As a friend? Friends respect privacy, so just leave him alone." With that, Sora spun on his heels and started to walk away.

"Sora!" Axel yelled, 'I- I don't just like him as a friend!"

Sora stopped, "What?"

" I…. I love him." Axel's face turned as red as his hair.

Sora smiled, Axel did like his twin, "Well then, what are you waiting for? Go to him. Prove to me how much you like my brother." By the time Axel turned around, the redhead was already out the door. Sora folded his arms and leaned back against the wall. _"My work here is done."_ He thought, chuckling.

Namine and Xion popped their heads out the door, "Did it work?" Namine asked. Sora looked over to them and nodded, a huge smile on his face. The girls squealed and high fived each other.

Sora glanced over at the door Axel had used to leave with and frowned, _"Okay Axel,"_ He thought,_ "I'm giving you just one chance, so don't mess it up."_

Axel ran all the way to Roxas's house, praying that the beautiful blond wouldn't resent him for being a stupid ignoramus. _"Roxas, this whole time, I thought you didn't like me. Now I see you felt the same way."_

He never stopped, not to fix his untied shoelaces, not to stop and nurse the nawing pain eating at his side, and not to see the speeding car that was rolling straight for him. Axel gripped his side and tripped on his shoelaces. He fell forward into the path of the car. The driver slammed the breaks and tried to swerve, but it was too late. Axel stared at the oncoming car and uttered one final word before the car slammed into him.

_Roxas._

Author's note:

DUN DUN DUUUUUN! Ahh, suspense. Well, every single fanfic I'm following has been left at a drop ff until they update so I said, "Pshhh, what the heck! I'll make my audience suffer a bit." Yeah, yeah, I know it's short, but at least its something! I've actually always wanted to end a chapter like this. A traumatic setback on a man's quest for love. It may change his life forever, never being able to reach is one and only true love, but he will climb mountains and cross rivers to reach them. Nothing will stop him. Ah, so dramatic, so unfortunate, so….. Romantic! Yeah, I know, I'm such a sap. But who cares! Most of you guys probably skip the author's note to the next chapter. :P Oh well, I'll get the next one out soon.


	6. Chapter 6

So, new chapter. I'm writing this in my spare time so yeah. It's probably gonna be short. BTW, IF and I do mean if, I get Axel and Roxas back together, I might have a separate chapter about my SoRiku pairing. Ahhh, one of my favorites. Again, this is omniscient POV.

I don't own Kingdom Hearts.

Sora was walking home when he saw the red stain on the side of the road. He cautiously stepped over it in case it was something gross. He thought about what his brother and Axel were probably doing right now.

_Probably making out in Roxas's room._ He thought then wrinkled his nose, _Gross._

He stepped inside his house and kicked off his shoes. He ran up the stairs and went straight to Roxas's room, "ROXY!" He yelled, throwing the door open, "I'M HOME!" Sora looked inside, expecting to see His brother and Axel in lip lock. Instead he saw Roxas as depressed as ever…. And cranky.

"Shut up Sora! You're so loud!" Roxas growled at his twin.

Sora's eyebrows knitted together, "What the hell did he say?"

Roxas looked at Sora with a confused look on his face, "Who? I've only seen you today."

"Wait, Axel didn't come-" Sora caught himself.

Roxas sat up, "Axel's coming?"

Sora folded his arms, "Well, he was supposed to. He probably chickened out or something. Don't worry Roxas, I'll beat the crap out of him on Monday."

"N-no! I don't want him hurt!" Roxas said, looking worried.

Sora smiled at Roxas, "I'm kidding, I'll give him a firm talking to and then I'll give him a slap on the wrist." Roxas chuckled, "Oh!" Sora continued, "I got your homework!"

Roxas hissed and leaned away from Sora, "Why would you do that?"

Sora rolled his eyes, "Listen, If you wanna graduate and get into a good college, I suggest you start working on your homework."

Roxas frowned and took the folder of papers from his brother. Just then, his cell phone rang. Roxas grabbed it from his bedside table and answered it, "Hello, Roxas Strife here."

"Hello, my name is Dr. Aqua, I have a patient here that has been hit by a car that we have been unable to identify. We have called his other contacts on his phone but no one has answered. I was wondering if you might be able to identify him."

"Oh my god, is he okay?"

"Well, he is unconscious right now but he has major head injuries. Is it alright if I may explain what he looks like to you and see if you recognise him? If you can't right now, could you come by the hosp-"

"No, no, I can do it now. Go ahead."

"Alright. He's a 17 to 19 looking young man. He's about 6 feet 4 inches. He has dark red hair and purple triangular tattoos under his green eyes. Does he sound fami-"

Roxas dropped his cell phone. His eyes went wide and he started trembling. "Oh my god." He whispered. His legs gave out ant he fell to his knees.

Axel was in the hospital.

Sora ran to his twin and scooped up the phone, "Hello? This is Sora Strife, I need you to tell me what you told my brother."

The doctor repeated the information to Sora. Sora's eyes widened and he hung up on the doctor. He pulled out his own cell phone and called Riku, "Hello? Riku Uchida speaking."

"Riku!" Sora yelled, "I need you to drive us to the hospital!"

"Wha- why? What's wrong?" Riku asked, perplexed.

"Axel's in the hospital! I NEED you to drive us there!"

There was a short pause and finally Riku spoke, "I'm on my way."

Sora let out a deep breath of air, "Thank you." Then they both hung up.

Sora leaned down to comfort his trembling twin on the floor and ushered him to the door. "Roxas, come on, we're gonna go see him. Lets go outside." Roxas's eyes were still wide with fear but he was walking to the door.

3 minutes later, Riku screeched to a stop on their driveway, "Get in!" He yelled. Sora jumped into the backseat and pulled Roxas along.

They were all silent for awhile after Sora explained everything to Riku, but when they pulled into the highway, Roxas spoke up, "S-sora, w-hat if h-he's-"

"He's not Roxas! I know Axel, that sonofabitch can never die." Riku spoke up, cutting off Roxas.

Silent tears ran down Roxas's face as he prayed that Axel was alright.

_~At the hospital~_

The trio parked and ran into the hospital, pushing past patients, nurses and doctors to get to the reception desk. They slammed into it and Riku was the one who told the nurse about everything. They were directed to room 113 and they ran as soon as they heard the numbers.

They burst into the room and saw a woman in a doctor's coat. She was pretty, with blue hair and blue eyes. She seemed startled at the sudden appearance of three teenage boys but she composed herself, "Hello, I'm Dr. Aqua, I'm guessing this patient is your friend?" The all nodded and she sighed, "Can we could step out of the room to talk about this?" They all followed her as she walked out of the room.

Roxas was the first to speak up, "Is he okay?" He cried.

The doctor looked sadly at Roxas, "I'm sorry, but your friend has a lot of major injuries. His right arm and leg is broken, his left ankle is completely shattered, his internal organs have suffered a lot, he has multiple broken ribs and a skull fracture. We'll do what we can, but we don't know, the bleeding hasn't stopped and if it continues, he may die."

Roxas stared at Dr. Aqua in horror. He slumped to the floor and stared blankly into the distance. _Axel… Dead?_ He thought, _N-no! He can't!_

Sora knelt beside his twin, "Roxas!" He shook him but Roxas didn't respond, "Snap out of it!"

Riku kept asking the doctor if there was anything they could do, anything to help Axel. The doctor shook her head sadly, "Only hope we can stop the bleeding." With that she apologized and left.

The three went into Axel's room to see their beaten and bruised friend. Roxas knelt beside the bed and laid his head on it and started to sob. They were silent for awhile until Riku snapped, "Why!" He screamed, "Why did this have to happen?" He sat down in a chair and covered his face with his hands. Sora walked over and put his hand on Riku's shoulder. "He was my first real friend." He sobbed. "I never had a friend before this year. I always avoided everyone. I-I never wanted to know anyone. Then he showed up. H-he would stay no matter what I did. M-my death glares just made him laugh, so I put up with him. I started relying on him and I started caring about people again. Axel is such a kind person, so why did this happen to him?" Riku screamed.

Sora patted him, "It's okay Riku. He'll be fine." The boys stayed there till 8:15. A nurse poked her head in and told them the hospital was closing.

The drive back was silent and sober. If Axel died, everyone would fall apart. The red head made such an impact on everyone, he didn't just become their friend, he changed their lives forever.

When Roxas and Sora walked inside their house, their father, Cloud Strife was standing right inside, ready to punish them for being out this late without calling. "Where were you two?" He yelled.

Roxas said nothing, he just stood there numbly. Sora looked up into his dad's icy blue eyes and said, "Our friend is in the hospital, he has a skull fracture and if the bleeding doesn't st-stop, h-he'll…" Sora stopped, he started crying again. He looked away and squeezed his brother's hand.

Cloud looked sadly at his sons, who were on the edge of falling apart. He sighed and said, 'I'm sorry to hear that." He stepped to the side so the boys could go up the stairs. They trudged up the stairs sadly._ They've been through a lot today._ Cloud thought, _There's no need to punish them._

The three visited Axel the next day, but he wasn't any better. The bleeding in his head had slowed down, but Axel wouldn't wake up. He was in a coma. Roxas cried and cried as he was comforted by his brother, who wished he hadn't sent Axel to see his brother. _It's all my fault._ Sora thought, tears cascading down his face. Riku noticed and pulled Sora outside.

"What's wrong?" Riku asked, looking straight into Sora's eyes.

"I-its my f-fault. I s-sent Axel to s-ee my brother and t-to explain h-is f-feelings to him!" Sora said haltingly. He buried his face in his hands and slid down the wall. "I-it's all my f-fault!" Sora cried.

Riku knelt in front of Sora and inhaled. He pulled the brunette's head up, Sora looked up, confusion showing in his face, "Huh?"

Riku leaned in and pressed his lips gently against Sora's. Sora froze, and Riku pulled away, "It's not your fault Sora, you had no idea this was going to happen. You had no control over it."

Sora sat there silently, gazing into Riku's aquamarine eyes. _I never noticed…._ He thought, _How pretty his eyes are._ "Riku?" He whispered.

Riku looked sadly at Sora and stood up, "Let's go back inside. We should see how Roxas is." Riku walked into the hospital room, leaving Sora dazed and confused. _Riku likes me? _Sora thought. He put his fingers to his lips, he could still feel Riku's lips against his. He blushed, that was his first kiss. After staying outside for awhile, Sora went back inside.

Roxas was still by Axel's side, clutching his hand. Looking shocked, he turned to look at Sora, "H-he mumbled something!"

Sora and Riku were instantly by Roxas, "What?"

Riku and Sora glanced at each other, "I'll get the doctor." Said Riku. He ran out the room to look for Dr. Aqua.

Sora and Roxas listened as Axel mumbled something over and over, but they couldn't make it out, "It doesn't sound Japanese." Sora noted.

"M-maybe he's speaking irish! He's lived there for most of his life." Roxas said, a worried sort of happy look on his face.

Riku and Aqua slammed open the door, "Everyone step back!" Dr. Aqua ordered. Everyone stepped back. "We're going to give him a CT scan, to see if the bleeding has stopped. You three stay here." With that, she and 2 other nurses wheeled Axel out.

_Axel, please be okay._ Roxas thought as he watched them turn the corner. The boys waited in the room for 3 hours. They alternated who would use the one chair in the room and they tried to tell each other Axel would be fine.

The door slowly opened and the trio stood up. Aqua was pushing a drowsy, but awake Axel into the room. "Axel!" They all yelled and ran towards him. Axel lazily looked up and eyed the boys.

Roxas got to Axel first, he wrapped his arms around him and whispered, "I'm so glad you're okay."

Axel looked at the blonde confused, "Um," he rasped, "do I know you?"

Everyone froze, their eyes widened as they stared in disbelief over what the red head just said. Riku spoke up first, "Axel, do you know who we are?"

Axel raised an eyebrow, "No. How do you know my name?"

Roxas had let go of Axel and stood there trembling with his eyes brimming with tears. _N-no._ He thought, _This can't be happening!_ "Axel… Do you know who I am?" He asked, his voice shaky.

Axel looked into Roxas's eyes. Where Roxas once saw kindness and love in those venom green eyes, he saw blankness, unrecognizing, and confusion. "No, I've never seen you before in my life." Axel answered. Roxas fell to his knees and sobbed into his hands. Sora covered his mouth with his hands and Riku looked away from Axel, his hands clenched at his sides.

"Axel!" Roxas cried, "Please, please tell me you remember me! Please!" He looked at Axel, tears streaming down his face, "I-I need you! I- I can't live without you! You brightened my life! Gave me a shoulder to lean on! You've made me laugh when I wanted to cry, made me happy when I was having the shittiest day ever! You went above and beyond a friend! You are more than that to me! I need you Axel! I-… I love you!" Roxas looked at Axel's face and saw no recognition. Roxas curled up into a ball and wept.

Sora and Riku brought him home and sent him to bed, since it was 10:54. Riku and Sora sat in Sora's room and talked about what happened. Sora still blushed slightly every time his eyes met with Riku's.

There was a long, akward silence and Riku sighed, "Sora, I'm sorry about earlier. I shouldn't have kissed you. You didn't know about my feelings and you're probably not gay."

Sora blushed again, "I-it's okay. I'm sorry you had to hide your feelings."

Riku smiled, "Sora, I've had the biggest crush on you ever since I first saw you."

"R-really?" Sora turned a shade deeper.

"Heh, yeah, since 4th grade. In Mrs. Doyle's."

"Since then?"

"Yep… Sora, you don't know how long I've wanted to say that. I always saw you walking through the halls at school but I never talked to you. I was too scared. Axel, he, well, he's the one that kinda brought us together. If it wasn't for him, we probably would have never met." Riku sighed.

Sora took a deep breath, "Riku. What if he never remembers us?"

Riku looked away, "Roxas will never be the same again."

Sora looked sadly up the stairs and sighed, "I don't think I will either."

Sora yelped when he felt arms wrapped around him and pull him close, " Sora, don't change. I love you the way you are." Riku whispered into his ear.

Sora turned his head and his face was inches away from Riku's. "R-Riku?" Sora whispered.

"Sora." Riku said breathily and leaned in to kiss him.

Sora could hear his heartbeat in his ears. Did he want this? He didn't know. Having Riku hold him like this made him feel warm. When Riku looked into his eyes, his heart jumped and when Riku whispered in his ear, his breath hitched. So, did he want this?_ Yes._ Sora thought and leaned to complete their kiss.

It was sweet at first, but the kiss got hotter and more needy. Sora leaned back and gasped for air. Riku leaned back in and pulled Sora closer. Sora ran his hands through Riku's hair. Riku grabbed Sora's ass and Sora gasped. Riku's tongue slipped inside and explored Sora's mouth. Sora moaned and wrapped his arms around Riku's neck. Riku slowly unbuttoned Sora's shirt and put his hands on Sora's waist. Sora climbed onto Riku's lap and reached down to Riku's hard-on. He massaged it through the denim of Riku's jeans.

Riku broke their kiss, "Oh god, Sora!" He pushed Sora down and kissed him harshly. Riku's hand slipped down to Sora's pants and unbuttoned them, he unzipped them and massaged the brunette's member through the thin layer of his boxers.

Sora groaned and arched his back. "Nng! R-Riku!" He yelled. He looked up at the silverette and unbuttoned his shirt too. He gazed at the chiseled muscles of Riku's chest and started running his hands along them.

Suddenly, a hone rang. Both boys glanced over at the bedside table and saw Sora's cell was in fact, ringing. Sora groaned and grabbed his phone, "Hello?"

"Hey Sora. I just finished up work. I'll be home in a second." Cloud said.

"Oh, um, okay. Bye." Sora hung up and turned to Riku, "Uh, my dad is coming home. I'm sorry." Sora blushed.

Riku smiled, "It's cool. I'll see you tomorrow at school hopefully." He winked.

"O-okay." Sora blushed deeper. Sora watched as Riku buttoned up his shirt, "Um, Riku?"

Riku looked over at Sora, "Hm?"

Sora rubbed the back of his neck, "Uh, are we um, a 'couple'?"

Riku smiled, "Only if you want to."

Sora smiled shyly, "I'd like that."

Riku pulled Sora into a hug and kissed him, "Well, I'll see you tomorrow then baby." He released Sora and opened the door, "I love you." With that, Riku left. Leaving Sora as red as a beet.

Author's note:

HO SHIZ! Axel has amnesia and Sora and Riku are a couple! I tried to make this chapter long for you guys! Hoped you enjoyed it!


	7. Chapter 7

So, as all you Kingdom Hearts fans know, Dream Drop Distance came out on the 31st. Well, I'm totally friggin broke and everyone keeps texting me sayin its like, the best game ever. Blargh. Anyways, I really have no idea where this story is going so I'm kinda improvising. Hope you enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: …. Do you really think I own Kingdom Hearts? If you do, well, I'm really flattered, but if I did, kids couldn't play it. ;3

Roxas sat in his bed, hugging his pillow, thinking about Axel. All the fun times they had, were just…. Gone. The tender moments they shared were scattered to the wind. Tears sprung to Roxas's eyes. He had been visiting Axel when he was in a coma, hoping he would wake up, but not like this. A sob caught in his throat and he fell backwards, his head bouncing when he made contact with the mattress. He heard someone walking down the hall and he rolled on his side, pretending to be asleep.

Sora quietly opened the door to check on his twin. He walked over to Roxas's bed and sat on the edge. He put his hand on Roxas's head and sighed, "I'm so sorry this had to happen to you Roxas. It's my fault." Sora sniffled, and Roxas wondered if he was crying, "I- I shouldn't have bullied him into confessing to you. He should have done it when he was ready. And now… I-I'm sorry. You probably won't ever forgive me. God, I ruined everything between you two."

Roxas sat up quickly and hugged Sora, making him gasp in surprise, "No," Roxas whispered, "I'm sorry Sora. I've been such a depressed douche. You only wanted what's best for me. If I had just sucked it up, you wouldn't have sent him to me."

Sora sobbed into his brother's shoulder as Roxas pet his brother's head, trying to calm him. Roxas hummed comfortingly against Sora's hair, silent tears slipping down his face. "It's okay Sora." The two brothers fell asleep together and both woke up late for school….

"SHIT!" Roxas screamed when he woke up.

Sora jumped up, "What! What is it!"

Roxas pointed to his clock, "We're late for school!"

Sora's eyes widened and he ran to his room.

Roxas threw open his closet and pulled out his school uniform. He threw them on and grabbed his backpack, he ran down the stairs, almost running into Sora who was trying to put on his shoes while brushing his teeth at the same time. Roxas struggled to put on his shoes and ran out the door, Sora trailing closer tonight.

"WAIT!" Someone yelled behind them. The two turned around to see their dad standing in the doorway. "Forgetting something?" He held up the twin's backpacks.

The two grabbed their bags, "Thanks Dad!" They both said simultaneously and sprinted to school.

They got past the front doors of the school with seconds to spare. They split up and ran to their separate homerooms. "Bye Roxy!" Sora yelled and rounded the corner.

Roxas smiled, "Bye Sora!" and he ran into his classroom. Everybody turned at the sudden entrance. Roxas blushed and sat down. The teacher continued calling out names for attendance.

After homeroom was dismissed Namine walked up to Roxas, "H-hey Roxas, how are you?"

Roxas smiled at the nervous blonde, "I'm okay, how are you Namine?"

Namine smiled, "I'm good… How's um, Axel? I heard he got hit by a car a week ago, but I haven't heard anything else."

Roxas looked away, silent for a moment, "He, well, he was in a coma for a few days."

Namine's hand flew to her mouth, "Oh my god! Is he okay?"

Roxas bit his lip, "He- he has… Amnesia. He doesn't remember me."

Namine's eyes widened and she grabbed Roxas by the arm and dragged him into the janitor's closet, "Wait." She said a quiver in her voice, "What?!"

"Namine, he- he-" Roxas broke into sobs and Namine opened her arms to him.

Roxas fell into them and Namine cradled him, "Shhh." She whispered, "It's gonna be okay. I promise."

She stayed in there with him for 30 minutes or so, then led him outside. Roxas was still a sniffling mess, with tears streaming down his face.

Namine sat under the tree and sat him down too. Nobody was there and Namine took a deep breath, "Roxas, I've liked you for a long time now." Roxas said nothing. So Namine continued, "I've asked you out more than once, remember? Every single time you turned me down. It hurt, but I really liked you. Then, I realized, in 7th grade. If I can't have you, I would help you get who you wanted. Because I loved you so much, that my happiness with you didn't matter anymore. I just wanted to see you happy." Namine looked over at Roxas, "Roxas, I still want you to be happy. I know you won't ever like me the way you do Axel, but I will make sure you two get together. That's a promise." Then she leaned down and kissed Roxas on the top of his head. 

Roxas looked up at Namine in disbelief. And Namine smiled back sadly, her eyes glazed over with tears. "Namine…"

Namine stood up and rubbed her eyes, "I have to go to class Roxas." With that she took off, leaving Roxas behind.

Author's note:

Yeah, its short but I couldn't really think of anything else to write so it's a filler chapter. Sorry! BTW, I also don't really want to make another chapter unless I get more than 17 reviews, 20 seems like too much, but it would be awesome if you guys would get me 20 chapters. Soooooo yeah. 17 reviews and I will post the next chapter. 20 and I will ad a little something extra in the next chapter, so START REVIEWING!


	8. Chapter 8

Okay, so a lot of people have been reviewing and in one and a half days, I already hit 17 reviews. Thank you for reviewing. I also saw a lot of people said I should try to make the chapters a bit longer and slow them down. Well, you see, that's the problem, you see, I'm am so freakin' impatient. I'll try to slow down the speed of it, but I'm kinda scared I'll lose the audiences attention, so that's another reason I keep the story moving fast. Anyways, I'll try to loosen up. Sorry its SOOOOOO late!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Kingdom Hearts…. But I really wish I did..

Sora walked to his locker and opened it. He sighed, he hadn't seen Riku all day and didn't know what to even say to him. He pulled out his biology II and physics book. He closed his locker and came face to face with pretty azure eyes. Sora jumped and squeaked.

"Hey gorgeous." Riku laughed.

Sora blushed and lightly punched Riku, "Don't just randomly appear like that! It scares me!"

Riku chuckled and wrapped his arms around Sora, "I'm sorry, but you're so damn cute when you're scared."

Sora turned a deeper shade of red, "D- don't do that."

"Do what?" Riku asked. "Oh, this?" He pulled Sora closer, so their faces were inches apart.

"Y-yes!" Sora said flustered. Trying to pull away.

Riku kissed Sora lightly on his head, "Okay, sorry babe."

Sora pulled away, glancing at the giggling girls on the other side of the hall, blushing and pointing.

Riku looked to where I was looking at and laughed, "Embarassed?"

I huffed and looked away, "Let's just get to class."

"Lead the way hot stuff." The girls giggled louder and Sora turned and stomped off to his class.

Riku ran up to catch up with Sora, "Okay, okay, I'm sorry. I swear this time I'll stop."

They both heard someone run up to them, "Soraaa~"

Riku rolled his eyes, only one person would have that annoying of a voice.

Sora turned his face breaking into a smile, "Hey Kairi! How are you?"

Kairi blushed, "I'm good, how about you?"

"I'm great," Sora said. "I'm just hanging out with Riku."

"Hello Kairi." Riku grumbled.

"Hi Riku. Nice weather we're having, huh?" Kairi said emotionless.

"Yeah." Riku replied, glaring at her.

The tension between the two began to escalate and Sora stepped between them, "Soooo, we all better get to class or we'll be late."

Kairi looked over at Sora with a huge smile, "Okay, well, we have our next two classes together so, bye Riku!"

Kairi slipped her arm around Sora's and pulled him around the corner to their class. Just as she was turning, she looked back and sent a smirk over her shoulder aimed straight at Riku.

Riku growled, "That bitch." He mumbled under his breath and turned to enter his classroom.

Sora sat next to Kairi during physics. He tried to concentrate on the teacher but it was kind of hard with Kairi drooling over him during the entire class. He kept fidgeting and trying to move away from her, but she kept staring at him.

After class, Kairi stayed close to Sora as they walked out, hanging off his arm. Sora slipped his arm out of Kairi's grasp and stepped away from her, "Uh, Kairi, are you okay?"

"Yep!" Kairi said gleefully, "Sora, I wanna ask you something…"

Sora gulped as she pulled him out to the back of the school, "Uh, Kairi, we aren't supposed to be ou-"

Kairi pulled Sora's head down by his tie and kissed him harshly, "Shhh." She said when she pulled away, "Sora, I've always had a crush on you. You were always so sweet and kind to other people, and you hung out with everyone, making sure no one felt left out. And you were always… Always so… Pure."

Sora was speechless, "I-I-" He stuttered.

"Sora…" Kairi whispered, leaning in to kiss him again.

_Riku!_ Sora yelled in his head, _Help me!_ Sora squeezed his eyes shut and tried to avoid the Auburnette's kiss.

Riku shivered, _Weird_, he thought, _I don't feel cold. So why did I shiver?_ A fleeting thought that suggested Sora was in trouble made him stand up from his seat.

Mr. Zexion looked up unamusingly, "Yes Mr. Uchida?"

Riku flushed, he didn't mean to stand up and disrupt class, but now that he was up, "Mr. Zexion, I need to go to the nurse."

Mr. Zexion was about to tell him no when he looked into his student's eyes. He looked upset and worried, and Zexion knew the Silverette wouldn't go to the nurse's office. Something indeed was wrong, so he sighed, "Yes, go ahead Riku, but I want you to give me and extra-credit essay about Shakespear and his work, 8 pages, 10 size font, double spaced, got it?"

Riku nodded, "Yes sir." and with that, he dashed out the door. _Where was Sora? Biology II. That's right._ Riku thought and dashed to room 215.

He crashed in the room and looked over at Riku, "Yes?" He asked.

"I- I need Sora, the nurse wants him." Riku gasped.

"I'm sorry, Sora didn't show up for class today." Saix said emotionless.

Riku's eyes widened, "He didn't?!"

Mr. Saix looked quizzically at Riku, "No, is there a problem?"

"No, I- I'll just go tell Mrs. Yuffie that. Thank you." Riku said and walked out. _Where is he?! _Riku screamed in his head. Riku rounded the corner and glanced out the window that faced the back of the school. He saw two people making out by the picnic tables. A girl with auburn hair and a boy with spiky brown hair. Riku stopped, _Wait…_ He looked closer,_ Sora?_ His heart stopped and his eyes widened. Why? Why was Sora kissing a girl?

Riku ran out a door that led to them and stopped. He grabbed Kairi by the scruff of her shirt and yanked her away from Sora. He was about to yell at Sora when he caught sight of his face, Sora was crying. He let go of Kairi and ran to Sora, "Sora!"

"You bastard! Why did you do that?!" Kairi yelled at Riku.

Riku turned to Kairi, "Shut up you bitch. I don't have time for you right now."

"How DARE you call me a bitch! Sora and I are together now, so just back the hell off!" Kairi screamed.

Riku pointed at Sora, "Does it LOOK like you two are together?! Did you have Sora's consent or are you sexually assaulting him?!" Riku turned back to Sora, "Are you okay Sora?" He asked softly.

Sora covered his face, "I-I'm so sorry Riku. I didn't know what to do."

Riku gathered him into a hug and glared at Kairi. If looks could kill, Kairi would be dead. _Too bad they can't. Riku thought. _

_He started leading Sora away when Kairi spoke up, "Why are YOU taking him?"_

_Riku looked back at the red faced, angry Kairi, "Because I'm his boyfriend." With that, he turned and left._

_AUTHOR'S NOTE: _

_Yeah, as you can notice, it's just a filler chapter about Sora and Riku. And since I REALLY hate Kairi, I just had to have her get rejected… And told off by Riku. Because I felt like it. Anyways, I FINALLY GOT DREAM DROP DISTANCE! It's freaking amazing. I've been playing nonstop so that's also why it's late.. So sorry about that. I was actually planning to post it on AkuRoku day, but I realized that it's a soriku chapter, so you can see my hesitation. It would upset the balance of AkuRoku and SoRiku awesomeness… Well, sorry it's just a filler. I'm also working on a different story. It's gonna be a SoRiku fanfic, so if you don't like, don't read. _


	9. Chapter 9

So as you know, the last chapter was just a filler, but I hope you Soriku fan girls (and fan boys, I know you are out there) liked it. I've actually gotten my best guy friend back in Alaska to read it. He said he loved it, but, he hasn't gotten to the more um, explicit chapters yet, so we'll see how that goes. Anyways, a shout out to Demyx! My bff from AK! Anyways, I'll try to focus more on Roxas and Axel for this chapter and I think I'll start winding down this story, because in about 5 chapters, I'm probably just going to be rambling on and on with fillers and stuff. School is starting in a week, so I may not be able to post a new chapter every so often, cuz I'm gonna PILED with homework and music I need to transpose and books for English. So, try to enjoy and please review, if you don't, it hurts my heart.

DISCLAIMER: Do I really need to say it?

Roxas was working on his homework, when he glanced up to a photo Axel gave him for his last birthday. It was a beautifully hand drawn picture of Roxas and him together, their arms on each other's shoulders smiling brightly. The background was the tree that they always met at, behind the school. Roxas smiled sadly at it, remembering how Axel would always tease him about going in that tree all the time.

"You're like a squirrel!" Axel would call up to him.

"Well, at least I'm not a pyro." Roxas would retort.

"Hey," Axel would say, his hands on his hips, "At least I'm a hot pyro."

Then they would both laugh and then they would go to hang out with Riku and Sora. Roxas looked away, not wanting to remember what had happened to his best friend. Before he blocked out all his thoughts about Axel, one little voice slipped through,

_Would Axel block ME out and avoid me?_

Roxas stopped short. Would Axel have done that? If he had been the one with amnesia, would Axel try to forget about him? Try to start over? Avoid facing the harsh truth about unfair he was being? Roxas shook his head. No, Axel would never do that, he would stay by him and help him regain his memory. Roxas stood up quickly, _"I should be with him!" He thought. _

_He ran out his door, crashing into Sora, "OW! What's the rush Roxas?" _

_Roxas just dashed past his twin, flying down the stairs and pulling on his shoes, "Not now Sora!"_

"_What's wrong?" Sora asked._

"_I need to see Axel!" Roxas answered._

_Sora sighed, "Roxas, just come here, why are doing this?"_

"_No, I- I just have to see him." _

_Sora came down the steps quickly, just as Roxas had finished getting his shoes on. He grabbed the blonde by the shoulders and looked him straight in the eye, "Why?" _

_Roxas was silent, glaring at his brother, "You wouldn't understand!"_

"_Try me." Sora replied cooly._

_Roxas struggled to get out of his brother's grasp, "N-no! I need to go see Axel!"_

_Sora held him firmly, "Tell… Me… Now." He ordered._

_Roxas slumped, "Sora, just trust me, you wouldn't understand."_

_Sora took a deep breath, "You realized that if you were in the same situation, Axel wouldn't just sit there and try to forget about you. He would do whatever was in his power to get you back, to find that one spark that would set off a chain reaction so you would regain your memories. No matter what, even if it took all of eternity, he would stay by you. And now that you realized this, you want to do the same for him…"_

_Roxas looked up at his brother in amazement, "b-but, how-?"_

"_I know," Sora said, "because I would do the same for Riku. You can go, I'll cover for you."_

_Roxas pulled his brother into a hug, "Thank you." He whispered._

_Sora smiled as he watched his brother run out the front door. "Be careful!" He called after him._

_Roxas ran to the hospital, but not recklessly. If he was going to help Axel, he needed to get there safely._

_He ran in through the double doors of the hospital, making the nurses at the front desk jump. He sent them an apologetic smile and ran to room 213. When he ran inside, a nurse was changing his bandages on his back. Roxas gazed at the marred flesh, it was still scabbed badly but you could see that new skin was slowly growing over it._

_The nurse looked over at Roxas with a quizzical look, "Yes?"_

_Roxas took a moment before speaking, "I-I'm Axel's…. Friend… Can I talk to him?"_

_The nurse smiled and gathered up the dirty bandages, "Sure, I'll give you two some privacy."_

_Roxas gave her a thankful smile, "Thank you." With that, the nurse turned and left. Roxas took a deep breath and walked to the front of Axel, "Hey buddy." He said._

_Axel took a moment to focus on Roxas, "Hi… Do I know you?"_

_Roxas took a deep breath, "Yes, well, you did. Do you remember the accident?"_

_Axel looked as though he was trying to remember, "I-I think so… I remember a car and a whole lot of pain and… I …. I remember a name…. I- I can't quite remember who, but it was important…."_

_Tears pricked at Roxas's eyes, but he continued, "Do you remember where you were going?" _

"_I…I think so….." Axel said, sqinting as though he was trying to see something on the far wall, "I was going to… Someone… Someone special to me….."_

_Roxas pulled up a chair next to Axel's bed and sat down, "Yes, you were going to someone special… Do you remember who?"_

"_T-their name? It- it was…. R….R….Ro….. I- I can't remember, I'm sorry." Axel apologized._

_Roxas sighed and put a hand on Axel's hand, "It's fine, you did great for today. By the way, my name is Roxas. I'm- well, I was your best friend. I'm going to try to help you remember everything, okay?"_

_Axel smiled, "That's cool. I'm glad I have a friend like you." Axel didn't know it, but Roxas felt a trigger go off inside of him, and tears fell from his eyes. Axel stopped and reached over to Roxas, "Are you okay?"_

_Roxas smiled and nodded, wiping the tears away with the back of his hand, "Yes. I think we're on the right track to finding the spark."_

_It had been about a week and a half before Axel was allowed to walk outside again. When he had larned the news, he immediately told Roxas. That afternoon, the two walked to the park and climbed trees the whole day. During the last half hour before Axel had to go back, they started climbing down when Roxas said he wanted to climb one more._

"_You're like a squirrel!" Axel laughed._

_Before Roxas had comprehended what he said he replied, "Well, at least I'm not a pyro."_

"_Hey, at least I'm a…." Axel stopped short and looked up confused at Roxas, "I-I'm sorry, I don't know where that came from." he reality of what happened clicked in Roxas's mind, he stared down at Axel with wide eyes. "Did… I do something wrong?" Axel asked._

_Roxas snapped back to reality and shook his head, "No, you… You used to say that to me a lot…"_

_Axel sighed, "Oh… I'm sorry."_

_Roxas smiled and jumped off the tree, "It's not your fault, it's just a subconscious thing I guess. We should be heading back now."_

_Axel smiled, "Okay."_

_The walk back was silent, but it wasn't uncomfortable. Roxas missed Axel, but becoming friends again with him was nice. He learned thing he had no idea about Axel, his favorite color was blue, he loved sea salt ice cream, he had two siblings that died in a car crash,even though he was born in Japan he was more fluent in Irish. _

"_Roxas."_

_Roxas looked up at Axel, "Hmm?"_

"_I need to tell you something.. I-I'm sorry if this makes you akward…"_

_Roxas shook his head, "No, go ahead, tell me."_

_Axel took a deep breath, "I- um, well, I… Just… I'll tell you later. Thanks for walking me to the hospital. I'll see you tomorrow, bye Roxas."_

_Roxas looked confused as Axel walked away, "Bye. See you later."_

_Uuuuu! What was Axel going to tell Roxas? I tried to keep this one slow but I think I failed, but, hey, I like this chapter. So, hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and if you like Soriku fanfics, read my new story, "Escape". Okay, I think that's it…. Nami out!_


	10. Chapter 10

So, last chapter I so rudely left it as a cliff hanger, but seriously. If you guys wrote a fanfic and left it on a cliff hanger, you would love it! It's so much fun. Also, it gives you a day or so to think about the next chapter. I hope you guys like this chapter!

DISCLAIMER: Iay on'tday wnoay ingdomkay eartshay. (That's pig latin for 'I don't own Kingdom Hearts if you're curious)

"Roxas!" Sora called. "It's 8:50! If you want to visit Axel early, better start getting ready!"

A yawn came from the top of the stairs, "Ohkay Sora, I'll get up soon." A tired Roxas replied.

Sora rolled his eyes and went to start making breakfast. "Just hurry up, you get ready like a girl." He mumbled. Sora scrambled the eggs and added salsa and cheese. His father already left, so he cut the eggs into two halves and put them on a plate. He pulled out some bacon from the fridge and put them in the pan, '_This should get him up._' He thought. Sure enough, not 5 minutes later, Roxas came running down the stairs.

"Mmm Sora, that smells good." Roxas complimented.

Sora rolled his eyes again, "Yeah, yeah. Here's your breakfast. We don't you to be late."

Roxas grabbed his food and took a bite, "Wow Sora, this is great. You usually make plain eggs with salt and pepper. Where did you get this idea?"

Sora blushed, "Um, Riku said they were his favorite. He's coming over this morning and I wanted to make him some breakfast."

Roxas smirked and wiggled his eyebrows, "Sooo, you're making breakfast for him… Anything else?" He said teasingly.

Sora's face turned a shade darker, "N-no! Ju-just eat your food!"

Roxas laughed and finished eating, he put his plate in the sink and looked over at Sora, "Okay, I'm gonna go walk to the hospital."

Sora wrinkled his nose, "Roxas, you need to go brush your teeth. Your breath stinks."

Roxas rolled his eyes, "Okay mom."

When he was done he ran downstairs and pulled on his shoes, right as he was opening the door he yelled, "You and Riku have a "fun" time Sora!"

He laughed and walked out, straight into Riku, "So Sora and I are having a "fun" time?"

Roxas glanced inside, "He made you breakfast." He whispered.

"Aww, that's so sweet. Thank you Sora!" He called inside then looked back at Roxas, "You going to see Axel?"

Roxas nodded, "Mmhm, I gotta go now if I want to meet him at 9:30. Bye!" With that, Roxas headed out to see Axel.

Roxas knocked on the door of Axel's hospital room. "Come in!" Axel replied.

Roxas walked in to find the red head shirtless. He blushed, "Oh, um. Hey Axel."

Axel pulled a shirt over his head, "Hey, sorry, you kinda showed up while I was changing."

Roxas looked away, rubbing the back of his neck, "Oh… Sorry."

Axel shrugged, "It's no big deal, I mean, we're both guys, right."

Roxas laughed, "I would hope so."

"Haha, yeah… So, what are we doing today?" Axel asked.

Roxas shrugged, "I dunno, whatever you want."

Axel bit his lip, "Hmm… How about we walk to the school?"

"Okay, but it's closed." Roxas replied.

"That's okay." Axel said, "Maybe… Maybe it will help spark my memory. We hung out there a lot, right?"

Roxas nodded. _'That's a good idea.' He thought, "Sure, lets go."_

_The two walked out the hospital, smiling at nurses and regular patients. The walk to the school was short, since it was only a couple blocks away. They walked around the school to the back, where the tree stood. They both sat underneath it, enjoying the fresh air and sunshine, when Axel spoke up,_

"_Roxas, if I don't ever get my memories back, will you still be my friend?"_

_Roxas smiled, "Of course! We're best friends. No matter what, I'll always stay by your side."_

_Axel smiled and looked up at the leaves, "That's good to know…"_

_They were quiet for a moment when Axel took a deep breath, "Roxas, I need to tell you something."_

_Roxas looked over at him, "Okay."_

_Green eyes met blue, and Axel blushed, "I… I wanted to tell you yesterday, but… I- I kinda chickened out. I think I can tell you now though." Roxas smiled and nodded, encouraging him to go on, "I-I'm really happy you've been helping me for a while now, and even though I still forget some things, I- I remember something I've felt since you've started helping me."_

_He glanced up and saw Roxas still smiling, "Go on."_

_Axel flushed a deeper shade of red, "I- um… Roxas…. I l- *sigh*, I- like you…" he stuttered._

_Roxas blushed and his eyes widened, "Y-you do?"_

_Axel looked away, "I- I know, you're probably not- Agh!" Axel yelled as he was tackled by Roxas._

_Roxas hugged Axel and looked up at him, "Axel, I like you too."_

_Axel looked at the blond with wide eyes, "Really?"_

_Tears formed in Roxas's eyes, "Yes, I do."_

_The redhead wrapped his arms around the blonde. Roxas laid his head on Axel's shoulder. "Roxas."_

_He looked up, their faces inches apart. They slowly moved forward, closing the space in between them. Teir eyes slipping closed as their lips touched. Axel's hands slid down to Roxas's waist and Roxas wrapped his arms around Axel's neck. Fireworks exploded and dazzling lights shown everywhere. _

_They pulled apart looking into each other's eyes, when Axel pulled away, "Ow!" Axel clutched his head._

_Roxas reached for him, "Axel are you-"_

"_Y-yeah, I'm fi- Ow!" Axel yelped in pain._

"_Let's go back to the hospital." Roxas said._

"_N-no! I want to stay here, with you." Axel said, grabbing Roxas's hand._

_Roxas looked up at Axel and sighed, "Alright Axel."_

_Axel gathered Roxas into a hug and kissed him, "I love you Roxas."_

"_I love you too Axel." Roxas replied and kissed Axel back. Suddenly, Axel pushed Roxas away._

"_Augh!" Axel held his head in his hands, his face contorted with pain, "R-Roxas!"_

_Roxas ran to Axel, "Axel! What's wrong!"_

_Axel suddenly stopped, eyes wide and mouth opened in surprise, he turned to Roxas, "Roxas… I… I remember. I… Got my memory back."_

_Roxas put his hands over his mouth, tears springing into his eyes. They embraced each other and Roxas cried into Axel's shoulder. "Ohmygod, Axel, I- I've missed you."_

_Axel buried his face in the honey colored spikes of hair, "I've missed you too Roxas."_

_They stayed wrapped in each other's arms. Crying tears of joy that they could finally be together again. "Axel.." Roxas said, looking up at the redhead._

_Axel looked down at Roxas, "What is it babe?"_

"_This isn't a dream is it?" Roxas asked, his voice quivering._

_Axel shook his head, "No, and I can prove it." He leaned down and kissed Roxas gently, Roxas kissed back harder, and Axel kissed back fiercely. He licked Roxas's bottom lip and Roxas opened willingly. Axel's tounge slipped inside and Roxas moaned. The two fought for dominance and Axel pushed Roxas against the tree. Axel kissed Roxas's neck in a line down to his collarbone. Roxas closed his eyes and rolled his head back. Axel bit at the soft skin, leaving a mark._

"_Axel!" Roxas whispered._

"_Do you still think it's a dream?" Axel asked, slyly grinning at the petite blonde in his arms._

_Roxas shook his head, "No, not anymore."_

_Axel kissed Roxas, "I love you Roxas."_

_Roxas leaned his head against Axel's chest and hummed in agreement. The two stayed like that for the rest of the day, in each other's arms._

_AUTHOR'S NOTE:_

_Yay! Axel has his memory back! I had a lotta fun with this chapter and I hope you all liked it. somebody asked me why Cloud is never at home and doesn't really care what his sons do. Well, the answer to that is simple, 1) He's got a fulltime job at some random company, 2) He's still in the dating hi with Leon, and 3) HE'S A SINGLE PARENT! He has no idea what to do with two teenage boys. So that explains that. Get ready for the next chapter soon because I have like, 3 more days of summer vacation, and I am staying up late every night to spend it to the fullest!_


	11. Chapter 11

So, 11th chapter of New Student…. Okay. I'm so ecstatic because I finally got to 25 reviews! Yay! I almost cried today because my computer kept saying that no longer existed. Oh mah gawd! My fanfic is three years old on 8/31! I'm so happy!

Disclamer: You know it already.

Sora POV:

I was sitting in the living room watching Howl's Moving Castle with Riku. I snuggled next to Riku and laid my head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arm around me and kissed the top of my head, "I love you Sora."

I hummed and kissed his lips, "I love you too Riku."

We turned back and watched the movie in a comfortable silence. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. His scent wrapping around me like a comfortable blanket. I sighed and settled into the familiar, calming fragrance. Letting myself slip away, forget about my troubles, enter a world where only Riku and I inhabited.

Suddenly my cellphone rang, startling us both. I sat up and smiled apologetically at Riku, "I-I'm sorry, I'll just go answer it in the other room."

Riku smiled and wrapped both his arms around my waist, "No, just answer it here." He whispered into my ear.

I blushed and pressed the answer button as Riku paused the movie, "Hello?" I asked.

"SORA!" Roxas screamed.

I yelped and pulled the phone from my ear, "Jesus Christ Roxas! What happened?"

"I-IT'S AXEL!" Roxas yelled.

I sat up quickly, "What! What happened?" I asked, a worried tone.

"HE- HE HAS HIS MEMORY BACK!" Roxas cried with joy.

My eyes widened and I looked at Riku, "Oh my god! Hold on, Riku's here, let me put you on speaker!" Riku looked at me with a quizzical look.

I put on speaker and Riku could hear Roxas crying and laughing, he looked at me alarm, "He- h-has his memory back!" Roxas choked out.

Riku's eyes widened and he grinned, "I knew the ol' bastard would come through!" He laughed.

"Don't be calling me a bastard, Ri!" Axel yelled.

We all laughed, "It's good to have you back, Ax." Riku replied, chuckling.

"Yeah, yeah, everyone's happy I'm back to my pyromaniac self." Axel replied sarcastically.

"I'm coming home soon Sora, is it okay if Axel joins me?" Roxas asked.

"Of course! Why wouldn't he?" I said.

"Okay! Thank you!" He said, "Bye!" Then he hung up.

"Well, there goes date night." Riku laughed.

I chuckled, "Yeah, but now it can be a double date night."

Riku smirked at me and wrapped his arms around my waist. He leaned his forehead against mine, "Yeah, and we have the hottest boyfriends ever."

I blushed and looked away, slipping my hands around his waist as well.

I lagged behind the honey blonde as we were walking to his house. I had checked out of the hospital, but I needed to visit regularly for CT scans and all that other patient crap. I could care less, I just wanted to be with Roxas.

"Hurry up Axel!" He yelled urging me to hurry up. I laughed and joined my blonde haired beauty.

I quickly pulled him into a hug, "I love you Roxas." I said.

Roxas tensed up, but relaxed, wrapping his arms around me, "I love you too."

We walked side by side, our hands intertwined to his house. When we got there. there was lots of celebrating. hugs, tears of joy, and yes, kissing. We stayed till' 10:23 when Roxas and Sora's dad walked in.

Sora and Roxas leapt from our arms, blushing profusely and stuttering, trying to find an excuse for their dad.

Their dad put up a hand to silence them, his icy blue eyes steely and emotionless. He turned and glared at Riku and me. After a long, uncomfortable silence he spoke up, "So…" He started, looking from his sons to us, "You are the boys who turned my sons gay." He said it with such an emotionless tone, shivers went down my back. He turned back to his sons who were nervously watching their father's reaction. "Sora… Roxas…." He started. They gulped, "Your mother would be happy."

Roxas and Sora looked unbelieving at their father, who was smiling now, "I'm going to act like I didn't see anything and go upstairs. I expect you all to be asleep by midnight, don't make so much noise." Their dad walked to the bottom step and stopped, "Oh, and Axel?"

"Yes sir?" I asked.

"Welcome back." He replied and walked upstairs, leaving us alone.

Author's note:

Okay, I wrote this at 11:16 at night so I'm sorry if it's crappy and all. I just really wanted to get something out. I can only work on this story on the weekends cuz' I got lotsa homework. Since it's labor day weekend, I'll try to get another out soon. Hope ya'll liked it and pleasepleasepleaseplease review! J


	12. Chapter 12

So this is the 12th chapter and I think I know how the ending is, I think I'm going to write about 2-3 more chapters in high school, then skip 2 years. Why am I doing this? Because one can only be entertained for so long writing high school drama. :/…. Yeah. So please read and review, because I feel happier when you guys do. J

DISCLAIMER: Don't own Enix, don't own KH. Simple as that.

I woke up to Sora sleeping in the crook of my arm on the couch. I smiled and kissed him, he hummed and put his face against my chest. I put my arm around him and glanced over at Roxas and Axel. They were cuddling on the longer couch, horizontal to ours. They were both asleep, their faces calm and happy. I smirked, Axel had become a total softie, totally ruining his "scary pyromaniac" façade.

Sora groaned and I looked down. He was slowly waking up, his eyes fluttered open and I became enraptured by the sea-blue of his eyes again. He smiled sleepily and rubbed one of his eyes, "Goomorin Riikuu." He yawned, stretching.

I smiled and hugged him, "Mornin' babe."

He hummed and leaned against my chest, "Mmmm, you smell good."

I chuckled, _so a sleepy Sora = a more honest Sora_. I thought. "You still tired?"

Sora nodded, "Uh huh, but I need to make breakfast."

Sora stood up and trudged to the kitchen, I followed. As he was getting out ingredients and pans I spoke up, "Anything I can do?"

Sora looked at me and nodded, "Can you get the eggs from the fridge and whisk em' in a bowl?"

I nodded and pulled out the eggs, cracking them and putting them into a bowl while Sora put the bacon on a sizzling frying pan. The smell of delicious meat cooking must have woken up Axel and Roxas because they were there in a matter of seconds, complimenting on how good it smelled. Sora laughed, "You two are so alike!"

"How so?" They said at the same time, making Sora laugh harder. Axel and I joined in but Roxas was trying to keep a straight face, but soon Roxas broke down and laughed along with us.

Sora shooed them out of the kitchen and we finished making breakfast. "It's ready!" Sora yelled. With no response, Sora looked confused. "Huh," he mumbled, "Roxas usually dashes down here when the food is ready…. Where is he?" I shrugged and we walked up the stairs. Sora opened the door to Roxas's room, "Roxas, breakfast is….. Oh…."

We had walked into the two shirtless and making out on Roxas's bed. Roxas yelped and sat up quickly, hitting Axel in the jaw. Axel sat up, rubbing his injury while Roxas was clutching his forehead, "Jesus, Sora! Knock before you enter my room!" Roxas yelled.

Sora held up his hands, "Hey, it's not my fault you two were playing smoochie face with the door unlocked!"

Roxas flushed and grabbed his shirt, "C'mon Axel, let's go eat breakfast."

"What!?" Axel yelled, "No more bouncy in bed game?!"

I laughed and covered my mouth with my hand. Roxas blushed a shade deeper and pushed by Sora and I, "Let's just go eat breakfast." He grumbled angrily.

_~Monday~_

"You've got a WHOLE lot of homework to catch up on." Roxas said.

I sighed, "Yeah hon, I know." We were walking to school and I was nervous. In the time I was gone, we had 3 projects, 5 essays and a whopping 23 assignments for homework. I sighed again, "I hate school."

Roxas laughed, "Well, if you want to graduate the same year I do, just fail everything."

I smirked, "Would you like that?"

Roxas rolled his eyes, "No, cuz' then I'd have a dumb boyfriend."

"Agh! Oh that hurt!" I yelled in mock agony, grasping my chest, "Roxas! That was a heartless thing to say!"

Roxas laughed and punched my arm lightly, "Shut up chocobo head, you're gonna annoy my neighbors."

We walked in silence for awhile when I pulled on my tie, I wasn't used to it and it felt like it was choking me. "Ugh, I hate these stupid ties, they're so uncomfortable!" I yelled in frustration.

Roxas sighed, "It would be fine if you stopped messing with it." He stopped and walked over to me. I blushed when he reached up and put a hand on my chest. His other hand reached up and straightened out my tie. He glanced up at me and saw my red face, "Oh come on Axel, you and I know we've done worse…" I raised my eyebrows and he smirked. He wrapped his arms around me and pushed his crotch against mine, "Much…. Much… Worse." He whispered, his eyes half lidded, his smile like that of a sly fox. I gulped and he let go, "Okay, well, let's get to school!" He cried happily, spinning on his heels and walking off.

I took a deep breath and exhaled, Roxas, the hot, petite, cute, pure little blonde was more trouble than he looked. I watched his swaying hips for awhile before I ran to catch up with him. _My sexy boyfriend is such a tease_. I thought and smiled, _And I wouldn't want it any other way._

_AUTHOR'S NOTE: _

_Ahhh, I love this chapter. Especially the last scene. Roxy is such a sly dog! ;3 I just love him. I know it was short, but I'm running out of ideas! Please review! It makes me happy!_


	13. Chapter 13The End

Chapter XII, so I guess, chapter Roxas. (lol) In this chapter I think It's going to be the last, but I won't know before I finish it and I write the author's note at the beginning. Um, I am so happy you all have been reading this fanfic and I really am grateful you all have been reviewing.

DISCLAIMER: Do I need to say it? Yes? Ok, excluding the plot, I don't own anything.

My palms were sweating and my stomach full of butterflies as I stared at the cold blue eyes of the man before me. He looked as emotionless as ever and I gulped, "Um, *ahem*, sir, I would like to talk to you about your son…" Cloud's eyes narrowed and a shiver went down my spine, "Well, we've been together for a few years now, and I finished college a year ago. I have a secure job, a nice spacious house and good financial security. I am aware Roxas is getting out of college later this year and I- um, I wanted to ask you…. I-I wanted to ask you if I could have your son's hand in marriage…."

Cloud stood up and walked to the window, "Axel, do you love my son?"

I stood up, "Y-yes sir! More than anything!"

Cloud paused, as if he were thinking, "Would you give your life for him?"

"Yes sir. I would."

"Axel, I want you to answer next question truthfully. Alright?" Cloud said.

"Yes sir."

Cloud sighed, "If I said no, what would you do?"

I paused. If Cloud said no, what would I do? "Sir, honestly, your son means the world to me. He saved me from death in high school and has been by my side ever since. I love him more than anyone or anything in the world. To let go of Roxas because you disagreed, would mean certain death for me… Sir, if you said no, I would still marry Roxas… I love him too much to let him slip away."

Cloud was silent, and I gulped. Did I answer incorrectly? Was he really going to say no? Suddenly Cloud turned around, a small smile on his face, "Axel, I will let you marry Roxas. Your response was the same to mine when I asked for Aerith's hand in marriage, and I know she would be happy her son found a man like you."

I sighed in relief and smiled, "Thank you, I promise I will take care of your son."

Cloud chuckled, "I would hope so."

"Sir-"

"No no!" Cloud interrupted, "Call me dad."

I laughed nervously, "Ah, okay, 'dad' Is it alright with you if I go see Roxas? I need to ask him something."

Cloud nodded and grinned, "Go ahead Axel."

I ran across one of the many manicured fields of the college and saw a familiar head of blonde spiky hair walk out of the building. "Roxas!" I called.

Bright blue eyes looked up, he smiled and ran over to me, "Hey Axel, what are you doing here? I thought we were going to meet up at the restaurant later."

I shrugged and could feel the heat rising up my face, 'I-I uh, felt like picking you up I guess…"

Roxas laughed and slid his arm around mine, "Okay Romeo, let's go then."

While we drove to the restaurant, Roxas chatted about his day, his friends, the random drama at college. I smiled and chuckled, earning a puzzled look from Roxas, "What?" He asked.

I shook my head, "Nothing, I'm just thinking about how lucky I am to have you."

Roxas blushed and smiled, "Axel, you're really sweet, but that was pretty corny."

I laughed, "Well get used to it, because it's our anniversary and I want it to be special."

When we got to the restaurant, we were escorted to our table and given our appetizer. People kept shooting dirty looks at us and soon Roxas started to get uncomfortable. While we were ordering our food, the manager walked out to our table, "Excuse me sir, may I speak with you for a moment?" I nodded and he continued, "I'm sorry to say, there have been a number of complaints from the other clients about, um, your 'relationship'. I know it is unfair, but we have to ask you to leave."

I stood up, "Wait, you're telling me you have to throw us out because we're gay?"

"Y-yes sir, I am so very, very sorry."

"Can't you throw them out? They're discriminating against us, isn't that illegal?!"

Roxas grabbed my arm, "Hon, it's okay, let's just go."

I sighed and stood up, "Fine, this place is crowded with bastards who think it's alright to hate on people because of they're right to love someone else." I shoved passed the manager, glaring at the others in the restaurant, who looked angry at me. _Fuck them,_ I thought, frustrated Roxas and I couldn't spend one nice night together.

We got into my car and I sighed, "So, where do you want to go to eat?"

Roxas shrugged, "I'm not hungry, did you have anything else planned for out anniversary?"

I shrugged, "Not really." I lied, 'But there is one place I want to go before I take you home."

Roxas smiled, "Okay."

I drove to our high school and walked with Roxas to the back. We both knew where we were going, the tree, _our_ tree.

Roxas and I stood under it and looked up at the starry sky. It was a new moon and the stars were dazzling. I put a hand over the small box in my pocket and gulped, "Uh, um, Roxy?"

He looked over at me, his sky blue eyes twinkling in the starlight, "Yeah?"

I took a deep breath, "D-do you love me?"

Roxas smiled, "Of course! Why wouldn't I?"

"Okay," I said, "That's good." I paused for a moment, "Are you happy with me?"

"You know I am Axel." He chuckled softly.

I took one of his hands and kissed it, "Roxas, you're the best thing that's ever happened to me, I hope you know that." My heart pounded against my ribs and my hands were slick with sweat. I slid the little box out and hid it from Roxas, "I- I just want you to know that. I h-have a very important question to ask you…"

Roxas smiled softly, "You can ask me anything babe."

I took a deep breath and got down on one knee, "Roxas, I love you more than anything. You are the most important thing in my life and, well, I guess what I'm trying to say is…" I pulled the little black box out and opened it, revealing a slender gold ring with a small diamond on it, "Roxas, will you marry me?"

Roxas covered his mouth with both hands and tears sprung into his eyes, "Oh my god!" He whispered. I prayed it wasn't a no silently in my head when he spoke up, "Oh my god, I-I don't know what to say!"

"Say yes." I whispered.

"Yes!" He cried, "Yes, yes, a thousand times yes!" He cried. I slipped the ring onto his finger and hugged him.

"Roxas I love you." I mumbled.

"I love you too." he replied happily into my ear.

I kissed him softly, "You don't understand how hard that was, Roxy."

Roxas wrapped his arm around my neck, "I think I have an idea." He kissed me back, giggling when I pinched his ass, "Now now Axel," He said, mock scolding me, "Save it for the honeymoon."

~_The End~_

_Author's note:_

_Me: Yep, I think that's it._

_Sora: What?! But Riku and I didn't come in at all in this chapter!_

_Me: Pssh, well, yeah. It's a Akuroku fanfic. _

_Riku: Well, you should at least write about the wedding._

_Me: OMFGZZZ! RIKU! *tackle glomp*_

_Vanitas: KEEP IT DOWN! Ven and I are trying to have some alone time!_

_Me: HOLY JESUS CHRIST ON A CRACKER! VANITAS! *tackle glomp*_

_Sora: *sigh* Anyways, if you all post enough reviews, she'll write an epilogue._


End file.
